


Meddling

by tazzymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Team 7 shenanigans, shenanigans in general, team gai shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzymoon/pseuds/tazzymoon
Summary: Naruto sees how happy Gai and Kakashi are around eachother and thinks that they need to be dating. He's determined to make it happen with the help of Sakura and Team Gai.What he doesn't know is that they already are.





	Meddling

Naruto was hungry, to say the very least. And what better way to solve this, he thought, than going to Ichiraku’s? On his way to his favorite restaurant, though, he saw something odd.

 

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei were sitting side-by-side on a bench together. Thighs touching, he noted. Gai was chatting excitedly about this and that, and Kakashi, pretending to be completely immersed in his book, was humming occasionally to Gai’s chatter.

 

That wasn’t what was odd, though.

 

Kakashi-sensei had this look in his eye. Naruto knew he had never seen it before. It was a look of complete and utter contentment.

 

 _Why is he so happy?_ Naruto asked himself, slowing down his pace. Then it hit him.

 

_Kakashi-sensei must have feelings for Gai-sensei!_

 

He ran the rest of the way to Ichiraku’s out of excitement. He couldn’t _wait_ to meddle with his sensei’s love life.

 

\----

 

Ordering the usual, he worked out a plan in his mind. He would need Sakura’s help, and definitely Team Gai’s assistance, and if he could get that, his plan was foolproof!

 

He snickered to himself while eating his ramen, attracting strange looks from other customers.

 

\----

 

“Sakura-chan!”

 

The girl jumped at the voice. How had she not noticed his arrival? Was she that engrossed in this book?

 

Closing said book and setting it aside, she looked up at the beaming face of her teammate.

 

“Yes, Naruto?” she asked, annoyed that he had interrupted her, though mostly annoyed at herself because she wasn’t aware of his presence.

 

“I need your help!” he shouted. She wondered what was wrong, it couldn’t be anything too serious; he had a big dopey grin on his face, after all.

 

“Really,” she said slowly, “with what?”

 

“Kaka-sensei is in love with Gai-sensei!”

 

“Really?” Now this was juicy. Forget whatever she was doing before, this takes priority. “What proof do you have?”

 

Naruto stopped. “Well…” he mumbled, “I don’t have any _solid_ proof-”

 

Her mood darkened. “Then why are you bothering me? It’s really not polite to spread gossip about people, Naruto. Especially not-”

 

“It was the way he was acting!” he interrupted, “I’ve never seen him so happy before, Sakura-chan! You shoulda seen it!” His smile was back stronger than ever before. Sakura had to resist the urge to squint; it was blinding.

 

It’s worth a shot, she figured. “Describe it, then.”

 

And so he did.

 

Sakura was quiet when he was finished.

 

“Well, Sakura-chan? Am I right??”

 

He was almost certainly right, but she still didn’t want to meddle. Also, how could he catch this- the look in Kakashi’s lone eye from thirty feet away- and not notice Hinata’s blatantly obvious feelings for him? How does that work?

 

She was strongly considering saying that he was wrong because she had better things to do than mess with Kakashi-sensei’s love life, but then she remembered that she _did not,_ in fact, have better things to do.

 

Her carefully blank face broke into a wide grin. “You’re absolutely right, Naruto. We’re gonna need Tenten, Neji and Lee’s help, right?”

 

He nodded excitedly. Sakura wondered if nodding that aggressively could cause brain damage. She might have to check him later. For now, though-

 

“Let’s go find them then, Naruto!”

 

\----

 

Finding them was easier than anticipated. They were having a team training session; Neji and Tenten were sparring, and Lee was practicing taijutsu on a dummy.

 

Lee was the first one to notice them.

 

“Naruto! Sakura-chan!” he greeted cheerfully, not pausing his training. This got Tenten and Neji’s attention.

 

“Hi guys, what are you doing here?” Tenten asked.

 

“We need your help with something.” explained Sakura, walking over with Naruto to meet them. Lee stopped training and walked towards them on his hands.

 

“What is it?” Tenten asked carefully, and Sakura could hear the concern in her voice.

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Naruto promised, “It’s really good, actually!”

 

Sakura could even see the curiosity on _Neji’s_ face.

 

“Kaka-sensei and Gai-sensei are in love with each other!!” blurted Naruto.

 

Neji’s face stayed the same, which was expected, Lee gasped, shock written clearly all over his face, but strangely, Tenten’s face didn’t change at all. “And…?” she asked.

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. Sakura felt like doing the same, but wished to preserve her remaining dignity.

 

“You _knew?!_ ” demanded Naruto.

 

Sakura honestly doubted that Lee knew, judging by the look on his face, but she wasn’t about to say anything about it.

 

“Well of course.” Neji finally spoke up. He didn’t explain _how_ he knew, so that left it up to Sakura to ask about it.

 

“How?”

 

Tenten cracked a smile. “He talks about his ‘Beloved Eternal Rival’ all the time,” she said, making air quotation marks, “It’s not really hard to piece it together from there.”

 

If Sakura didn’t know any better, she would have thought Lee had just unlocked all the secrets of the known universe. He was being strangely quiet, too. She welcomed the change-

 

“How Youthful!!” Lee proclaimed, tears in his eyes. “The bond of Eternal Rivals!!! Love is beautiful!!!!”

 

Tenten interrupted him. “You want to get them together, right?”

 

“Yeah!” exclaimed Naruto, pumping his fist in the air.

 

“Will you help us?” asked Sakura. It was going to be extremely difficult if they declined. She really hoped they agreed.

 

“You can count us in!” said Tenten. Though, Sakura was sure she heard her muttering under her breath something along the lines of _“If it’ll make Gai-sensei finally shut up about it…”_

 

\----

 

“Maa, Naruto, where are we going?” asked Kakashi-sensei lazily, being dragged by his arm across the village.

 

“We’re going to Ichiraku’s! My treat!!” Naruto proclaimed.

 

“Hmmm, if you say so.” he responded. Naruto _knew_ Kakashi-sensei would never turn down someone _voluntarily_ paying for dinner. His plan was going off without a hitch!

 

He snickered to himself.

 

“What’s so funny, Naruto?” his teacher asked him. _Oh no!_

 

“Uhh nothing! I’m just really excited to eat ramen!” he patted his stomach for good measure. _Phew! Good save, Naruto!_

 

His teacher’s gaze showed he didn’t really believe him, but he didn’t question anything else.

 

\----

 

“How Youthful! My beloved little students suggesting a team dinner!” Gai-sensei bellowed.

 

Tenten winced at the looks the villagers were giving them. Unbeknownst to Gai-sensei, Neji had a grimace painted across his face. Lee was chattering excitedly with their teacher, unbothered by the stares of the public.

 

“Where are we eating?” Gai-sensei asked them.

 

Tenten stepped up to bat. “We’re going to Ichiraku’s.”

 

Gai-sensei nodded, his hand on his chin. “Fabulous choice. It’s truly the best ramen in Konoha.”

 

He went back to talking loudly with Lee. The stares were back, full-force.

 

Tenten was just grateful that they were almost there.

 

\----

 

“Oh wow! Gai-sensei! Neji! Lee! Tenten! What a coincidence!” Naruto cried in a false surprised voice.

 

 _He_ really _needs to work on his acting…_ thought Tenten. _There is no way this plan will work, now._

Gai-sensei seemed convinced, though, which surprised and confused Tenten to no end.

 

“Rival! A pleasure to see you, as always!” Gai-sensei proclaimed.

 

“And you, Gai.” replied Kakashi-sensei lazily.

 

 _Come. On!_ Tenten thought. _How have they not realized their obvious feelings for eachother yet?!_

 

They had all sat down when Naruto piped up. “Oh my _gosh!_ I _totally_ forgot!! I have to go do something bye!” He vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

The rest of the children all came up with similar excuses as to why they had to suddenly leave, including Tenten’s personal favorite, Lee’s excuse.

 

“Oh no, Gai-sensei!” he had cried, “I left my straightening iron on! I must leave immediately!”

 

\----

 

Naruto couldn’t wait. Now that Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei were having a romantic dinner for two, they were bound to confess their love to one another! He was a genius!

 

Everyone got into position. They weren’t _spying,_ per-say, they were just discerning, especially by careful observation.(1)

 

Sakura was by his side, a pair of binoculars in hand. They were currently perched on a sturdy tree branch. Neji was off somewhere, no doubt using his byakugan,(2) and Lee and Tenten were in a different tree, in a similar position to him and Sakura.

 

And so they watched. And waited. So far they were just eating. This was sooo boring! Not at all how he pictured it. There were supposed to be rose petals falling from the sky, passionate speeches about the power of love that would gross him out, all of it ending with Kakashi-sensei taking his stupid mask off for a shared kiss! Not this!

 

Were they all wrong about it? Did they even have feelings for eachother? Or were they just shy? Naruto doubted it was the latter; Might Gai was anything _but_ shy.

 

 _A whole day wasted…_ Naruto thought, disheartened. _And worse, Sensei is going to die all alone…_

 

But then-

 

Naruto almost fell off the tree in shock. He could tell Sakura almost did the same.

 

Kakashi-sensei had pulled down his mask- _wait… why does he wear a mask, anyhow? He’s… very handsome. I thought he wore it because he was ugly…_ Naruto thought.- Kakashi-sensei leaned forward and pecked Gai-sensei on the lips. Gai-sensei did not seem shocked in the least. He acted as though this was an everyday occurrence-

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh my god._

 

_They’re already seeing each other._

 

Naruto hadn’t realized he’d voiced his thoughts out loud until Sakura slowly turned around and looked at him with the scariest face he’s ever seen her make.

 

_“Shannaro!”_

 

_\----_

 

To say the least, the bump on his head wasn’t going away any time soon.

 

\----

 

Tenten, however, _did_ fall off the tree in shock. Still, even though she was sure she might have broken something, she wanted to see what happened next. So she ignored Lee’s cry of alarm and put the binoculars back up to her eyes.

 

She could _just barely_ make out what they were saying from her now less-than-optimal position. It certainly helped quite a bit that Kakashi-sensei had not yet pulled his mask back up.

 

Gai-sensei - “I’m going to go train some more. Want to tag along?”

 

Kakashi-sensei - “Maa, I’m too tired… see you tonight, Rival.”

 

Gai-sensei - “How Un-Youthful! See you tonight!”

 

And with that, Gai-sensei pecked Kakashi-sensei on the cheek and left. Kakashi-sensei pulled his mask back up and left in the opposite direction.

 

Tenten could not _believe_ her eyes.

 

_Oh my god… How could I have missed it? They were already dating… I’m such a fool._

 

Lee leapt down beside her. “Tenten, are you okay?”

 

“Lee,” she said, looking him in the eyes, “...they were already dating.”

 

Lee _could_ have burst into tears on the spot, or he _could_ have sprouted wings and flew away. Tenten wouldn’t know either way; she blacked out right after finishing her sentence.

 

\----

 

Thankfully, Tenten hadn’t broken anything when she fell out of the tree. Just a very minor concussion that was treated at the hospital after she blacked out.

 

\----

 

About a month later, Team Gai and Team Kakashi were having a joint training session. Sakura was pretty sure the question was on everyone’s minds since it happened.

 

Naruto, though, was the only one who voiced it.

 

“Kaka-sensei!” he blurted.

 

“Yes, Naruto?” Their teacher trained a questioning stare on Naruto.

 

“How long have you and Gai-sensei been dating?!”

 

Sakura had to resist the urge to face-palm. _Naruto, you idiot! They weren’t supposed to know that we know!_

 

Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei shared a confused glance with one another.

 

“What are you talking about, Naruto?” asked Gai-sensei.

 

“We all saw you kiss! At Ichiraku’s! Don’t deny it!!”

 

“Which, might I add, was very rude of you. All of you need to work on your stealth.” remarked an annoyed sounding Kakashi.

 

Sakura froze. _They knew we were there the whole time!_

 

“Anyway, we weren’t trying to deny it.” At this point, Kakashi-sensei began taking off one of his gloves.

 

At the same time, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei showed all the students their hands. They had identical rings.

 

Unbelievable.

 

“YOU’RE _MARRIED?!?!”_ bellowed a very indignant Naruto.

 

“We thought you knew?” Kakashi-sensei sounded very confused. He and Gai shared another glance. “It’s not like we were trying to hide it.”

 

Sakura thought back.

 

Yeah, they really _weren’t_ trying to hide it.

 

She finally gave into the urge to face-palm.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) the dictionary definition of spying  
> (2) Neji went home.
> 
> aand done. I was laughing to myself almost the whole time I was writing this.
> 
> Tell me in the comments if there's something wrong or if there was a part you liked :)


End file.
